finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Braska's Final Aeon (Final Fantasy X)
Braska's Final Aeon is the last boss of Final Fantasy X the player can lose against under normal conditions. Although another boss is fought afterwards as the final boss, it's impossible to die in that battle short of self-incapacitation, making the battle against Braska's Final Aeon the last challenge in the storyline, and is often considered as the "true" final boss. Stats Battle The player starts the battle with Tidus, Yuna and Auron. Braska's Final Aeon is fought in two stages. Upon taking enough damage, it will draw out a gigantic sword and gain a new ultimate attack. Braska's Final Aeon is flanked by two Yu Pagodas that remove statuses and use Power Wave to heal Braska's Final Aeon for 1,500 each time and increase his Overdrive gauge. The Pagodas each have 5,000 HP and can be killed, but will return a few rounds later with increased health equal to the amount of excess damage by their finishing blow; for example, if they start off with 5,000 HP and are dealt two attacks worth 2,700 and 2,600 respectively, they will revive with 5,300 HP. Braska's Final Aeon has an Overdrive gauge that fills as he gives and receives damage, and when he is healed by the Pagodas. Tidus can reset the gauge by talking with a Trigger Command, but this can only be done twice and should be reserved for the battle's second half. Jecht Beam can cause petrification, and his standard attack can shatter a petrified character. Since Jecht Beam also does damage, if a character is killed by it, then they will shatter instantly. Jecht Beam also has a very small chance to inflict a critical hit. The Triumphant Grasp Overdrive will deal heavy damage; during the first form it also inflicts the Zombie status and has a small chance to inflict a critical hit. When faced with an aeon, Braska's Final Aeon will use Jecht Bomber as an alternate Overdrive, which can do up to 4,000 HP damage. In his second form, Braska's Final Aeon will draw a mighty sword from his chest, and spikes that resemble wings emerge from his back. He will hit all party members at once, delay their turn, and do more damage than before. Though not named on-screen, his sword swipe is called Blade Blitz in the game's data files. Triumphant Grasp is stronger than the first form, but no longer inflicts Zombie or a chance of a critical hit. When Braska's Final Aeon's HP falls below half, his Overdrive will change to Ultimate Jecht Shot, which can hit all characters for around 4,000 to 5,000 damage. Against aeons, he continues using Jecht Bomber as an Overdrive. Braska's Final Aeon is vulnerable to several status ailments, most notably Zombie. Strategy With Celestial Weapons and the Break Damage Limit ability, players who decide to do those sidequests before entering the final stages will find the battle easy. To protect against petrification, the player can equip Stoneproof armor. (Capturing one of each fiend in Djose Highroad for the Monster Arena yields 99 Petrify Grenades that can be used to add Stoneproof to armor.) It is best to kill the Pagodas off at the same time, as the remaining Pagoda will spam Curse and other nasty spells. Since the Pagodas initially take their turns right after one another, it may be effective to cast Slow on one of the Pagodas separating their turns and minimizing the effectiveness of their Power Wave. Jecht Bomber can be reduced to a quarter of the normal damage by using the aeons' Shield and further by using Cheer. When Braska's Final Aeon enters the second battle phase and starts charging for Ultimate Jecht Shot, Tidus should use his Talk command. Keeping the party members' HP up is vital. Buffs such as Protect, Haste and Regen are useful, and if Yuna has learned Auto-Life, it will also help. Using Stamina Tonics to double the party's max HP is good, especially when coupled with Break HP Limit. (Capturing at least one of each fiend in Besaid for the Monster Arena yields 99 Stamina Tonics.) Doublecasting Flare and Ultima, and using plenty of Overdrives, will prove effective. Possibly the easiest strategy is as follows: Yuna should have finished her Sphere Grid path and started on a new path by this time. If she is taken down Tidus's or Auron's path, she can quickly develop her strength attribute, which magnifies her aeons' strength. If Yuna has Anima available it can potentially destroy the Final Aeon's second form in just two hits by inflicting up to 99,999 damage per hit. Even without Anima, Bahamut's Overdrive, along with a couple of regular attacks, should dispatch of this boss, provided Yuna's strength attribute is at least 28. Shiva's Overdrive is also potent, with damage figures around 40,000 not being unusual for an average-stat player (providing the player has upgraded Lulu's Onion Knight with the Venus Crest first). Though it may take a few tries, the player can poison the boss, and Auron's "Break" skills can take effect as well. Braska's Final Aeon is not immune to Zombie, so if the player uses Zombie Attack the Yu Pagodas will damage him rather than heal him, although the Yu Pagodas will also remove these status ailments on their turn. An easy way to deal a lot of damage fast is to get Rikku to mix two Wings to Discovery to make Trio of 9999, which makes every attack do 9,999 damage. With this Tidus's Slice & Dice should deal ~50,000 damage, and Wakka's Attack Reels can take out a whopping 119,988 HP. Rikku herself can use a Gem, which will do another ~50,000 damage. For those who wish not to use gamebreaking methods, a common approach is to doublecast Flare or Ultima with a high Magic character who does not have Break Damage Limit to keep the Yu Pagodas dead by consistently hitting them for exactly 9999, while minimizing the hazard presented by Braska's Final Aeon himself through use of Power Break and Protect, and perhaps Cheer. With maxed stats and use of the Celestial Weapons, the battle can be won in three hits (one-hit kill for the first half and two for the second). If this method is taken, the Yu Pagodas can be ignored, as they will never get a turn. Braska's Final Aeon can be killed in one hit with Yojimbo's Zanmato. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Braska's Final Aeon appears as Jecht's EX Mode. He is human in size and shape, though otherwise resembles the Final Aeon. The Final Aeon's attacks Triumphant Grasp and Ultimate Jecht Shot are available to Jecht as HP attacks, and he can learn Jecht Beam in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Braska's Final Aeon appears as a boss-type enemy. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Braska's Final Aeon is a boss inside the Zanarkand Ruins. Defeating him rewards the player the Caladbolg. Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Braska's Final Aeon appeared in ''Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. He was first introduced in the collaboration event that happened in the North American version of the game from May 16, 2016 to May 29, 2016. When fought in the Void Beyond, he uses the skills Arrrgh!, Jecht Beam, Osmose, Power Wave, Triumphant Grasp, Ultimate Jecht Shot and Ughh... After defeating him, he drops Tidus's Brotherhood. He was obtainable as a 5-star ranked unit named "Braska's Final Aeon", with a physical type and water and dark elements. As a 5-star ranked unit, Braska's Final Aeon appears in his standard form and is fueled with power by the Yu pagodas next to him. His active skill is Ultimate Jecht Shot and his leader skill is I won't be able to hold myself back. PAD Braska's Final Aeon.png|No. 2787 Braska's Final Aeon. PAD Braska's Final Aeon2.png|Promotional artwork. Gallery Braska's Final Aeon2.png|Artwork. Jecht Sword-render-ffx.png|Sword. FFX HD Braska's Final Aeon.png Braska's_Final_Aeon_Sword.jpg|Braska's Final Aeon pulling a sword out of his chest. FFX Jecht Beam.PNG|Jecht Beam. FFX Jecht Bomber.png|Jecht Bomber. FFX Triumphant Grasp.PNG|Triumphant Grasp. FFX Ultimate Jecht Shot.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot. Braska's-final-aeon-with-yu-pagodas-ffx.jpg|Braska's Final Aeon bestowed power by the Yu Pagodas. Dissidia Jecht ex.png|Braska's Final Aeon in Dissidia. Names in other languages Braska's Final Aeon is called Jecht, l'Ultime Chimère ("Jecht, the Final Chimera") in the French version. Trivia * Every time Yu Yevon possesses one of Yuna's aeons in the final battle they take on the appearance of the Dark Aeons. This suggests that Braska's Final Aeon also looked different before becoming Sin's core. Related enemies * Yu Pagoda * Yu Yevon de:Braskas Bestia fr:Jecht, l'ultime chimère Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X Category:Final bosses Category:Aeons in Final Fantasy X